1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an injection molding apparatus, and, more specifically, to an injection molding apparatus having a valve pin bushing.
2. Related Art
When molding material flowing in a channel interacts with an obstacle, such as a valve pin extending into the channel, the flow of molding material can become affected. The flow may become stagnated on a downstream side of the obstacle. In addition, the profile of the flow may become significantly uneven, an effect that can sometimes persist far downstream of the obstacle. Furthermore, if the flow upstream of the obstacle is lacking in some quality, it may be desirable to have the obstacle interact with the flow in a beneficial manner.